


In Which Olivier And Granit Find A Cat

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Olivier and Granit find a cat on their way back from town.





	In Which Olivier And Granit Find A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> cats are the best :')
> 
> oh i meant to say! this is set back when Oli was at arsenal...ah, good times

“I’m tired” Granit complains, by this point he’s practically dragging himself along the road.

“You can’t be tired already, it’s only 3” Olivier points out.

“We had training, and we walked into town”

“Good point, oh well we’re going home now”

“I’m glad”

They’re almost home when they hear a noise coming from a nearby bush.

“What’s that?” Olivier wonders.

“Let’s see” Granit walks over to the bush and looks inside “It’s a cat” His face lights up.

“What are you doing here?” Olivier asks, as if the cat could answer. The closest road was theirs and they were certain no one who lived on their street owned a cat. It looked in pretty bad shape as well, its fur was a mess and it had sores.

“We should take it to the vet” Granit decides.

“Good idea”

Granit makes room in his backpack and carefully lifts the cat inside, keeping it unzipped so it had air. The cat seemed a bit happier now and only meowed occasionally.

After consulting the navigation app on Olivier’s phone and asking a couple of passers-by, they know the way to the vet.

Thankfully it’s not too far and the vet has space to see them. The cat seems scared but Granit strokes it gently. Turns out it’s a boy and not microchipped. 

“Do you want to keep him?” The vet asks.

Granit turns to Olivier “Please?”

“Ok, we can keep him”

“Thank you!” Granit hugs Olivier tightly and the vet laughs.

The vet gives the cat injections and microchips it for them before giving them some cream for the sores. He tells them to come back in a week to see how he’s getting on.

The vet’s surgery is part of a pet store so when they’re done and have paid and thanked the vet they buy the essentials. A cat carrier, litter tray, food, food bowls, toys, and a bed.

It’s hard work to get it all home but they manage.

“What are we going to call him?” Olivier asks as they open their door.

“How about Gunner?” Granit suggests.

“Gunner. I like it”

“Me too”

As soon as they let Gunner out of the carrier he runs and hides, but he soon reappears once they put out food and water for him. After dinner he sniffs round, getting to know his new home. He even plays with some of his toys, much to Granit’s delight.

When he’s tired out Gunner curls up on Granit’s knee as they’re watching a film.

“See he likes me better” Granit teases and Olivier just laughs.

“We’ll see”

By the time they go to bed Gunner’s still asleep. Granit carefully lifts the sleeping cat into his arms and places him in his bed.

“Night little kitty” Granit says, stroking him.

“We’ll see you tomorrow” Olivier adds.

Then they head up to bed.

“I hope he’s ok” Olivier worries.

“He will be, don’t worry”

“Good, I hope so”

They go to bed, eager to start the next day with their little cat.


End file.
